stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna class
Luna-class starships were exploration cruisers introduced in 2378, and quickly became the top of the line in the Federation Starfleet's scientific and exploratory pursuits on behalf of the . Each had an average crew of 350 individuals and was approximately 450 meters long. ( ) About Their shuttlebays were reminiscent of the old shuttlebays, having a more rounded opening door. They also featured a longer "runway" for shuttles as they entered and exited the ship. All Luna-class starships were named after moons. The first production lot was named after moons in the Sol system. ( novel: ) History The Luna class was designed by Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii, of Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards on Mars, and initially conceived for scientific exploration of the Gamma Quadrant following the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole. The project was sidelined by the impending threat from the Dominion, then restarted following the end of the Dominion War. The prototype, was launched for a shakedown cruise in 2377 but she was destroyed by a warp core breach. In 2380, after the launch of the , and the , a second was launched. ( novel: ; Star Trek: Luna) In January 2377, Ezri Dax considered applying for a post on a Luna-class vessel, although, as Benjamin Sisko told her, it would be several years before they became operational. ( novel: ) After the Borg invasion of 2381, the Federation President promised that more Luna-class starships would be commissioned, pledging to continue Starfleet's mission of exploration in the wake of the recent disaster. ( novel: ) With the growing threat from the Dominion, the Luna-class starships originally intended for scientific exploration of the Gamma Quadrant were reallocated towards the war effort. After the war, a number of Luna-class ships, including the were temporarily decommissioned and refit for eventual exploration of the Beta Quadrant. The and , however, were among the ships that remained in service as part of the peacekeeping force in Cardassian space. ( , The True Way) Although the Luna-class was originally designed as an exploration cruiser, at least one ship of that class, the was also used to chase out pirates, as she was used in Operation Telenoes to fight the Prime Industries cartel. |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} Also, the Pac-Men designed the predecessor of the class (as the Pac-Man Dreadnought) and demanded that the Federation grants the Pac-Men the right to build Luna-class ships as Mark II Pac-Man dreadnoughts. |Extraordinary Summit}} Initial spaceframe tests were conducted on the class ship in 2372, but the outbreak of the Federation Civil War delayed its launch and the Luna Class Development Project was abandoned for more than two years. Work resumed by late 2374, though progress was slow as the focus at that time was on rebuilding Starfleet and shoring up the Federation's defenses. As the political climate changed, the project was fast-tracked in 2377, and a half-dozen ships were ready for launch by the end of 2379, ready to fulfill Starfleet's exploration mandate. |Restoration|PDN episode|}} After the initial batch of vessels were launched, one of the next Luna-class starships to be commissioned was the . Launched in the mid-2380s, the Jeraddo was assigned to a long-term exploration mission in the Gamma Quadrant. ( : "To Follow a Sinking Star") Appendices See also Background information The design of the Titan, and her sister ships of the Luna class, was made a contest by , allowing fans to send in ideas for the ships appearance. The winning design, pictured, was created by Sean Tourangeau, and announced on October 6, 2005. External links * Category:Federation starship classes